My last breath
by Cherry tiger
Summary: It's a scene I made up in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, where Syaoran is dying and at that precise moment, Sakura suddenly remembers him and realises...


Is it me, os are my ideas getting more based on music? And it doesn't help that I'm pining for the 6th book of Tsubasa...

Well, listening to Evanescence's 'My last breath', I had this faint image of this particular scene I made up. It's not real... I made it up perfectly for fun. But hope you enjoy it. (It's too dramatic for me, though...)

* * *

I couldn't understand why you noticed me at that moment. I thought you wouldn't care what would happen to me... after all, you don't know me. Or at least, that's what I believed ever since I knew you wouldn't remember me.  
  
But you remember me now. Now that I'm lying in a pool of blood, gasping to breathe...  
  
Dying...  
  
Sakura...  
  
"Syaoran!" I hear you scream. I see you running towards me, unaware of the dangers around. Somehow everything stopped. Stopped, to watch and laugh at what was happening. Stopped, and wondered how did you remember me. Stopped, and watched as you hold me in your arms.  
  
_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in my arms?  
_  
"This can't be happening... This can't be happening... Syaoran..." I hear you say as tears choke you. "Why... why couldn't I remember? And you..."  
  
You were trying hard not to cry. I was trying hard to stay alive, to listen to you, to be by your side.  
  
As it's been so long since I could do that with you remembering me...  
  
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life  
It ends here tonight  
_  
"Sa... kura..." I gasp. You hold me even tighter, enough to make me realise that I couldn't feel my body and the pain. Only the warmth of your arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry," you say, sobbing. "I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't want this to happen..."  
  
I know...  
  
"I never meant to hurt you like this. I don't want you to die! I love you, Syaoran!" Your tears spilled uncontrollably as it rained down my face. The warmth... will this be the last feeling I have? Your warmth?  
  
I love you, too.  
  
And you cry even harder...  
  
_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life  
It ends here tonight  
_  
"Syaoran, I don't want to forget you. I'm willing to take this pain but I can't bear to forget you... after all you've done for me..."  
  
"Hey..." I whisper, gathering strength to speak. "Remember the place with the white birds?"  
  
For a moment, your tears halt. And the smile I love forms on your face. You close your eyes in a sense of nostalgia. "Of course I remember. It was the first time I saw you smile..."  
  
So I smile for you, and you smile as tears flood your face.  
  
I wish I could wipe it away for you.  
  
_Closing your eyes and disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there  
_  
Suddenly I couldn't feel the warmth of your tears, nor your arms. It was getting cold, and you're starting to look blurry before me.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran, don't do this! No, don't go!"  
  
I felt my eyelids getting heavy, but I refuse to close them. This is my last chance to see you, as the girl I remembered. If this is a sin, then let it be. I'm willing to go to hell if it's just to see you one last time.  
  
Just don't cry...  
  
_Say good night  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me, calling me  
As you fade tonight  
_  
Soon my whole body turns numb, and I can't hear you anymore. I feel my breathing weaken, and my heart beats slower. Soon, I couldn't hear you cry my name. Only that vision of you, in that sad state was all I had left.  
  
Now you're slipping away from me. Or is it the other way around? All I can pray now is that you might forget me after this, for I can't bear to see you in pain.  
  
But I'll keep those memories for you. I will.  
  
_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself   
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured life  
It ends here tonight_


End file.
